Runaway
by BoarderKC
Summary: After a month of neglect and beatings, a pregnant Sora seeks refugee withher boyfriend and they set off to build a new life together. Jyoura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own the Savage Garden song "Two Beds and A Coffee Machine".  
  
Runaway  
  
**{And she takes another step, slowly she opens the door…}**  
  
Sora opened the door to her room by a couple of inches. All was quiet was inside the house. She opened the door further, enough for herself to step out. The silence was eerie; especially after all the yelling.  
  
**{Check that he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor…}**  
  
She tiptoed down the hall and peeked into her father's room. He was sleeping quietly; the only sound was his soft snoring. She shivered upon seeing his hands still clenched into fists.  
  
She closed the door and walked out into the living room. She stepped over an overturned chair and made her way over to the window. Nothing, but an empty uninviting street sat below.  
  
She stepped away, shaking and heard glass crunch under her foot. She surveyed the living room, noting every shattered picture frame, turned over piece of furniture, and scattered book.  
  
**(Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away, pack up the kids in the car…}**  
  
She felt like she had died tonight. Her father, he had been so mad. He hit me, she thought as she ran her hand over her bruised cheek. He was so disappointed, furious. Completely terrifying.  
  
There was a loud honking noise from outside. "No, stop," she whispered as she pulled back the curtain on the window and saw a vintage1964 Fastback mustang. She shut it, picked up her backpack from beside the door and slipped out the front door, shutting it quietly. She ran, imaging the tiny sound had woke up her father. He would be after her in a matter of seconds.  
  
She burst out the doors of the apartment building and dove into the car. He slammed on the accelerator and took off not waiting for her to throw on her seatbelt. The way she was running made him forget all logical thought. They drove for over twenty minutes in silence before he pulled into an empty parking lot.  
  
**{Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to write…}**  
  
He looked up at her after he had parked the car outside a shutdown grocery store. She just stared forward, eyes locked onto the glove compartment door. He pulled her chin to face him, but her eyes didn't meet his face. He tilted her face so the dim light from the parking lot could light her face. He ran his fingers lightly over her cheek.  
  
"He did this?" He asked.  
  
"I told you I just needed to get away from him!" She cried.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there to fight for you."  
  
She shook her head, "Its okay. Let's just hit the road." He nodded and pulled out of the parking.  
  
**{Another ditch in the road, you keep moving…}**  
  
"What if our parents come after us?" She asked.  
  
**{Another stop sign, you keep moving on…}**  
  
"Nothing will stop you and me from being together. We have our principals. What our parents want is wrong," he replied.  
  
**{And the years go by so fast, wondering how I ever made it through…}**  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
**{And there are children to think of, babies asleep in the backseat…}**  
  
Joe pulled the car to a stop at a red light. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He touched her stomach lightly. It bulged slightly, poking out from under her tee shirt, and he closed his eyes with a shake of his head. He did that to her, he was the sleaze bag boyfriend who impregnated his bright, talented college-bound girlfriend. Now she was just one more drop out teenage runaway with a kid.  
  
**{Wonderin' how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare…}**  
  
Joe sighed as he played with her hair. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve her mom sending her away to live with her dad. Or having her dad hitting her and threatening to have their baby aborted.  
  
**{But the mind is an amazing thing, full of candy dreams and new toys…}**  
  
He was surprised none of this changed her. No, she was still the say cheerful, good-hearted girl who kindly put up with him in the Digital World. She was still as gentle, calm, and beautiful as the day he met her.  
  
**{And another cheap hotel…}**  
  
"Sora, honey." Her eyes opened slightly and saw Joe shaking her. "Come on." She looked out the window and saw a dirty looking motel. He helped her out of the car and to a door at the far end of the motel. He opened the door and allowed her in.  
  
**{Two beds and a coffee machine…}**  
  
The room smelled musky, too much air freshener. Her eyes skimmed over the dirty floor with its stained carpets. She strained to see in the dim light and her eyes ached. She ran to the bathroom.  
  
Joe shut the door, locked it and shut the curtain covering the window. Exhausted he lay down on the neatly made bed. He kicked his shoes off and forced himself to get comfortable, despite the bed behind hard like concrete and the blankets being nubbly and lumpy.  
  
The toilet flushed and Sora emerged from the bathroom. Joe propped himself up on his elbows. "Sick?"  
  
She nodded. "Not too sexy, eh?"  
  
He cracked a grin and held out his arms to her. "Come're." She lay down beside him. "You could be sick with the flu and you would still be the sexiest woman in my life." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
**{But there are groceries to buy…}**  
  
His stomach growled and he closed his eyes tightly to ignore his hunger. "Too bad love don't pay the bills," she sighed. "Did you skip dinner again?"  
  
"My dad wouldn't let my mom serve me dinner, nor would he let me near the kitchen."  
  
"Why didn't you pick something up?"  
  
"Money's tight," he replied casually with a shrug. "Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do and where to go."  
  
**{And she knows she'll have to go home…}**  
  
She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, you said it would only cost fifty dollars," Joe disputed to the mechanic.  
  
The oil-stained mechanic picked at his teeth while Joe talked. He looked up at him, the red oil tainted bill of his cap revealing an even dirtier face. "Well, with parts and labor it was more then I originally thought. You're car is a piece of crap boy, now give me my two hundred before I need to call the authorities," the gruff looking mechanic snapped. He hit a wrench in the palm of his hand.  
  
Joe gulped. "Do you accept a check?"  
  
"That's better," the mechanic smiled and set down the wrench. He left to go ring up the service.  
  
Joe glanced around the dirty, gas smelling auto shop. Sora sat in a small waiting room, looking like she was trying to take up as little room as possible. He walked into the waiting room and sat down beside her. "This guy ripped us off. We're going to be very short on money."  
  
"How short?" She asked nervously.  
  
Joe winced. "He overcharged me a hundred and fifty dollars."  
  
"We're completely broke," she reasoned.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," he added.  
  
**{Another ditch in the road, you keep moving…}**  
  
"Dude, that's you," some guy on the other side of the waiting room called.  
  
Joe looked up. A coffee skinned man was staring at him with a black remote in his hand. "What?"   
  
"Look," he pointed to a TV in the corner. "That's you, on TV, dude."  
  
Joe looked over at the TV and saw his face on the screen. "Turn it up."  
  
The volume grew louder and a female voice came out of the speakers. "The search is still on for Joe Kido, a nineteen year old freshmen at East Odiaba Community College, and his girlfriend Sora Takenouchi, a seventeen year old high school student from Odiaba, Japan. They were both last seen in their parent's homes on the night of October the seventh. If you have any information on the whereabouts of these two please call 556-9240." The numbers flashed at the bottom of the screen. The Asian woman reporter on the screen shuffled her papers. "There is a reward."  
  
"Dude, you two are runaways!" The man yelled. "And there's a reward." He whipped out his cell phone.  
  
Joe grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her out of the waiting room. "Go get in the car," he ordered as he pushed her towards their car.  
  
**{Another stop sign, you keep moving on…}**  
  
She jumped into the car and watched as Joe quickly paid the crook of a mecanic. This car was not crap. It worked perfectly well for their needs.  
  
Her ruby eyes moved back to the waiting room where the coffee skinned man was talking on his cell phone. He stared at her as he talked. It sent a chill through her. He was calling that number. Her parents were one step closer to knowing where she was.  
  
Running was too hard.  
  
**(And the years go by so fast, wonderin' how I ever make it through…}** **~~**  
  
Sora sat in silence, tracing her cheek with in hand and steering the car with her other. It was soft and clear. No bruises, no cuts, just smooth skin. And to think five months ago it would have been all brusied up.  
  
**{Another bruise to try and hide…}**  
  
No more beatings, no more lying and covering up to friends.  
  
**{Another alibi to write…}**  
  
Just running away and the road going on forever.  
  
**{Another lonely high way in the black of night…}**  
  
She felt a sharp pain and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Joe." She glanced over at her sleeping boyfriend who slept with his head against the window. "Joe wake up!" He stirred slightly before going back to sleep. "Joe!"  
  
He woke up. "Wha?"  
  
"I think the baby's coming."  
  
He sat up, eyes wide. "What?"  
  
"I think the baby's coming. I-I think my water broke." Her voice rose with panic.  
  
He made a face. "Ew." Her mouth dropped open and her ruby eyes filled with hurt. "Oh, I mean uh, We need to find a hospital."  
  
"The next city with a hospital is over 63 miles away, you immature jerk. I don't think the baby's going to wait that long."  
  
"Its too early. The baby is three months early."  
  
There was another pang of pain inside of her abdomen and she jerked the car off the road. "Joe, it hurts," she cried. "This baby isn't waiting." He stared at her with uncertainty. "Joe, what do we do?"  
  
**{There's hope in the darkness, you know you're gonna make it…}**  
  
"Its over Sora, you did it. We've got a beautiful baby girl," Joe whispered. He held up a tiny bundle and pushed back the blanket to reveal a red faced baby.  
  
Sora leaned on hers and Joe's jackets that were piled under her. "She isn't too small? She's healthy?"  
  
"She's perfect."  
  
**{Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast, silent fortress built to last…}**  
  
She took the baby and kissed her face.  
  
**{Wonderin' how I ever made it through…}**  
  
  
  
Woo-hoo! I did a fic I actually like! Haha, its great! My first Jyoura. Did you like it? Please read and review. 


End file.
